


Bound

by alovingfeeling



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, Gen, Hand Jobs, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this but! We'll see, M/M, MacDennis - Freeform, Oral, Teasing, Typical show behaviour, i'm rating it mature for now but it will move to an E rating, not until later on tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovingfeeling/pseuds/alovingfeeling
Summary: Dennis is an erotic novelist on the side as apart of a scheme to help him become rich and he seeks help from Mac for inspiration when he runs into writers block.





	1. Chapter 1

Dennis sat there quietly in Frank's office, which was unusual for him as he always has something smart to say - regardless if it was actually intelligent or insightful at all (but he always believes that anyone who hears him speak is blessed) the only noise that filled the room were occasional mumbling and rigorous foot tapping. Several moments later, Dennis broke the silence with a complaint,"This is ridiculous, how is this even remotely possible?" Mac had watched Dennis having his silent breakdown now for about five minutes from across the room, as he was about to ask what was wrong he didn't need too because Dennis slammed his laptop shut and turned to Mac,"I have writers block man, can you believe it? I can't seem to be able to assemble a decent sentence." Dennis grunted, threading nibble fingers through his locks,"You would think with my expertise in the subject would allow me to construct an impressive chapter but it's like my brain is going against me," Dennis continued to ramble on,"Bullshit, really - Mac, can you get me a beer?"

"I'm not Dee, dude," Mac groaned his response as he opened his own bottle of beer, trying to not let Dennis' cold stare dig into him,"Well if you're not prepared to pass me a beer would you be interested in helping me with my dilemma?" Dennis proposed, opening back his laptop as if he wasn't close to smashing it into pieces like moments before.

"Dude, do I have to?" Mac groaned, taking a large gulp of beer, trying to ignore Dennis' furrowed brows and somewhat pissed expression,"Mac, I thought you were the brains or am I wrong this time?" Dennis smirked, that same snarky smirk that Mac knew all too well. Mac put down his beer for a second, furrowing his brows at Dennis,"You know I'm the brains." He stated, Dennis only gave a light chuckle as a response, looking at his laptop then to Mac,"So, my dilemma is that I can't finish this chapter - it's going nowhere and since you're the brains you can help me."  
"By doing what?" Mac asked, his hand reaching for the beer yet again,"Just read it." Dennis replied, passing the laptop towards Mac. Mac shook his head, totally unconvinced,"No, man, I'm not reading that smutty shit that you write."

"Are you kidding me? So you can hear me read my erotic exploits but not actually read one of my novels?" Dennis replied, returning to the cold stare he had previously.

"It's.. different," Mac argued,"Anyways, I'm not reading it."

"I bet you don't want to read them because they're not about me." Dennis teased, and his sly expression was back, Mac could feel a slight burning sensation to his cheeks but of course, decided to ignore it and chucked back the rest of his beer.

"C'mon dude, I just don't want to read your erotic novels or whatever they are."

"Fine, if you're not going to read it I'm going to declare Charlie as the brains." Dennis knew this was absurd but he knew it was going to piss Mac off.

"Having Charlie as the brains is like having Frank as the looks, it just doesn't work, dude." Mac disagreed, he was somewhat frustrated and decided to grab another beer from the bar. When he returned, he had a six pack and knew that he was going to drink them all and no one could stop him. Despite Mac's best efforts, Dennis pulled his laptop closer and prepared to read a passage from his erotica.

"I laid kisses along her thighs, then I slowly removed her underwear to reveal how wet she was, which was aweso-"

"Stop, dude, stop." Mac interrupted, opening a can of beer, Dennis walked over towards Mac, continuing from where he left off and he spoke louder this time and he really took his time pronouncing each and every single word as slowly as he could,"-which was awesome. She begun moaning my name when I slipped my fingers inside her, each moan more erotic than the last." Mac's entire face flushed a light pink, he took a large swig of beer before slamming it down and looking towards Dennis,"Buddy, I really don't want to listen to you reading your shitty smut." Mac complained, having a tight grip around his beer bottle,"The bible really doesn't commend that type of stuff, dude." Not only was Mac imagining his best friend in this scenario (even though Mac knew this novel was not about Dennis, but Dennis is so narcissistic he defiantly incorporated himself into this erotica) but he was trying to hide the fact that he was thinking about Dennis taking off his underwear instead. Mac often thought about Dennis in a sexual way and his mind would often wonder; much like it is right now.

"Bro, this is literary genius, you can't just not listen to me. If you're not gonna listen to me, will you at least just read it?" Dennis asked, passing the laptop to Mac. Mac just mumbled "dude" under his breath as he skimmed and scanned the chapter. The more Mac read, the more he was actually getting invested,"This is... actually quite good, Dennis." Mac commented.

"Yeah, but I don't have any goddamn idea on how to carry it on. I need some inspiration." Dennis continue to ramble on about his writers block,"Bro, you're the brains, you gotta give me something."

"Why don't you actually write the part where the character is actually banging her.. just seems like a lot of foreplay to me."

"See, that's what I thought, but it just isn't coming to me." Mac thought to himself quietly for a moment, then his warm brown eyes lit up momentarily,"What about you actually go out and bang a girl then it's like, fresh in your mind, dude." Mac exclaimed, remembering he had his beer and he took yet another swig.

"Why would I do that when I could..,"Dennis paused, before walking over to Mac and getting dangerously close to his face,"Just fuck you." Dennis didn't stutter, nor did he hesitate, his playful smirk was back and it only grew when he saw Mac's face flare up a deep crimson.

"Dude, no, you're kidding right?" Mac spluttered, but he wasn't sure if Dennis was being completely serious or not. They had a few drunken, sloppy make outs and a few friendly encounters, but nothing this blunt before and defiantly not when the two were mostly sober.

"Don't you want to help me out, baby boy?" Dennis grinned, his sapphire eyes flickering with desire. Mac swallowed, feeling somewhat aroused by that dumb pet name which Dennis only used if he really wanted something,"C'mon Buddy, don't you want to prove to me how smart you are." Dennis added, almost close enough to Mac that he could press his lips against his.

"Dennis.. c'mon, you're being a dumbass." Mac mumbled, his face growing hotter and his throat drier,"Lets forget about your dumb book and get wasted or something at our place, it's getting kinda late." Mac tried his best to direct the conversation but it was too late and Dennis' lips were on his, his arms were around Mac's neck in an attempt to pull him closer. Mac awkwardly had his arms by his side and he was just letting Dennis getting away with this, well it wasn't like he wanted him to stop anyways. Dennis broke away from Mac as quickly as he begun kissing him and took a short breath before opening his mouth again.

"Don't you want to fuck my pretty little mouth, Mac? Why don't you show me that thick, hard cock of yours. I know you're turned on." Dennis gasped in Mac''s ear, seconds later Dennis' hands were palming Mac's crotch and he could feel his best friend's hard cock against his palm,"C'mon baby boy, you could fuck me over this desk and here me moan and scream your name - wouldn't you like that? Then you can get off and I can write my novel." Dennis propositioned, his smirk appearing once again,"I catch you watching my tapes, Mac, and you pay pretty close attention to me I've noticed." Dennis' smirk grew even wider into a toothy grin,"So, do you want to help me with my novel, baby boy?" Dennis asked, but it was more of a demand than a question. Mac really wished he could reach for the beer right now but the fact that Dennis was sitting on his lap and staring right at him now was preventing him from doing anything.

Mac wasn't sure what to do, I mean he thinks about something like this happening to him on the daily yet he can't pull himself to do it, he needs more validation that Dennis won't completely fuck him over like he has done with countless of other women, because according to the D.E.N.N.I.S system it's just bound to happen, however his hard on is telling him to do this like it's not a huge deal. He has the chance to literally get off with Dennis, and when was he actually going to get this opportunity again when they're more or less sober. Without much more thought, Mac pulled his best friend for a deep kiss. As the kissing got more intense, Dennis earned a soft moan from Mac which only spurred him on further and at this point Dennis was practically in the other mans lap. He could feel Mac's hard on underneath his ass, which Dennis obviously took full advantage of, and grounded teasingly slow against Mac. As Dennis broke away, Mac looked somewhat disappointed, his lips red and puffy and his complexion was flushed. Nibble fingers slipped underneath the waist band of Mac's boxers,"Den." Mac mumbled weakly, pulling him in for another bruising kiss, Dennis was about to attack at Mac's neck but a loud banging had interrupted the two.

"Hey, anyone on here?" Charlie's voice could be heard through the door, and so can his irritating banging,"Hello?" Charlie repeated, there was a rattling of the door handle in an attempt to get in, despite the situation this didn't nerve Dennis in the slightest. He continued to roll his hips against Mac's, gaining another whine from the other man,"Dude, what if he hears us." Mac whispered, his words somewhat muffled as he pressed his face into Dennis' neck to avoid facing embarrassment.

"Let him." Dennis replied, lifting Mac's face, circling his blushing cheeks with his thumbs. Dennis thrusted his hips against Mac's again, almost desperately rutting his ass against his erection, Mac had tried to stop the whines and moans and the occasional "Dennis" escaping past his lips but it grew harder and harder for him to suppress it and even Dennis could sense this,"Don't try to fight it, baby boy." Dennis smirked, the banging had subsided and it looks as if Charlie had given up but regardless of who or what was trying to disrupt this moment wasn't phasing Dennis in the slightest. Dennis needed more than this, he needed Mac to want to need him so bad that it would become unbearable, that is hurt, Dennis knew that wouldn't require that much work - Mac was always so easy to mould into a pit of desperation and despair. Dennis stopped the friction that was quietly sending Mac over the edge and positioned himself between his legs,"Tell me what you want." Dennis stated sternly, looking up into Mac's warm brown eyes, long eyelashes casting shadows onto his flushed cheeks, Dennis already knew what Mac wanted but he just wanted to prolong the entire event to send his best friend over the edge. Mac didn't answer, instead he grabbed Dennis' hair in an attempt to push him up against his crotch even further,"C'mon, Den." Mac whined, eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment. Dennis was somewhat surprised by the others slight surge of dominance, it only spurred Dennis on more and he wanted to see how far he could push Mac before he snapped,"How will I know what to do if you don't tell me?" Dennis asked, a smirk playing up on his lips, he could see the frustration and need in Mac's face and he was so close to just giving in and seeing him more flustered than he was already but that would've been too easy and quite frankly, not as much fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get frisky + E rating

Dennis could tell how much Mac wanted it, but he was probably thinking about how sinful he was being over and over again in his head, repeating a thousand Hail Mary's. Mac swallowed, his fingers gripping at Dennis' locks again,"Don't be a dick, bro." He mumbled, shifting in his chair again so he's able to somewhat ease what was going on in his pants. He had him just where he wanted him and boy - didn't it feel great. However, Dennis as always, wanted more. With a small whine from Mac, he totally gave up and unzipped his jeans so he was able to palm himself through his boxers,"Just fucking touch me, Den." Mac mumbled, face flushed once more, Dennis lightly chuckled to himself and decided it was about time just to give Mac what he wanted, after all this is what he fantasied about most nights, but he would never let Mac know that. 

"Open your eyes, I don't want you imagining I'm someone else." Dennis ordered as he begun tracing his fingers over the outline of Mac's hard on which brought another small whine from the other man. Once he caught Mac's gaze, Dennis begun to slowly slip off Mac's boxers until he had access to his cock,"I'm flattered, really." Dennis smirked before teasingly licking along the others shaft to test the waters. Mac begun biting at his wrist to stifle his moans, but it wasn't working as well as it could have as Dennis begun planting wet kisses on the underside of his cock, occasionally biting and sucking at the others inner thighs to gain a reaction - and it defiantly did. 

"Jesus." Mac mumbled quietly, holding a tighter grip on Dennis' curls. Dennis was getting the exact response he wanted and he decided it was a good time to go even further. Dennis used the flat of his tongue to lick and suck on the tip of Mac's cock before digging his fingernails into his hips so he was able to get good leverage before forcing the others cock into his mouth. At first it made him gag somewhat, but Dennis was able to adjust and he could feel the tip hit the back of his throat. Tears begin to prick the corners of his eyes, but obviously that didn't stop him. Mac choked out a moan which was later followed by "Den" being murmured repeatedly, Dennis' jaw begun to lax and he could only feel a dull pain at this point as his friend fucked his mouth. 

Dennis, eventually pulled off and a trail of spit and precum came with him, dripping down his chin. Pretty messy but it was totally worth it when he could see Mac all hot and bothered. Dennis was not finished, not yet, he went back to laying wet, messy kisses along Mac's shaft and he could tell Mac was close so he would switch to his hands and jerk him off slowly, increasing the tension every time he got to the base,"God, fuck, fuck." Mac groaned, shakily using his fingertips to grip onto Dennis' hair again. With a small smirk, Dennis stopped entirely and begun to unbutton his shirt, revealing his toned, porcelain skin which Mac looked at in Awe - despite seeing it several times. 

"So," Dennis begun to speak before unbuckling his belt,"Are you gonna fuck me over this desk or just sit there?" Mac swallowed briefly before standing up and getting behind Dennis. Unexpectedly, Mac begun kissing lightly at the others nape, sometimes biting in which made Dennis bite his own lip to stifle any moans, Mac slowly slipped his hands under the waistband of the others boxers while continuing to bite and suck at his neck,"Don't fuck around with me like this." Dennis grumbled, bending himself over the desk,"Fuck me, before I change my mind." He added, turning to look to Mac who was lost for words as per usual. A somewhat awkward moment passed before Mac decided to go completely against Dennis' words and teasingly rubbed his hard on against the others ass, returning to bruising kisses on Dennis' nape. Dennis grunted in response, remembering his own neglected erection,"You like that, huh?" Mac whispered in Dennis ear, palming his erection through his jeans before slowly stroking him off,"Fuck off, man." Dennis grumbled, breath slightly hitched. When Mac thought Dennis was ready he reached for the draw underneath the desk and found a small bottle of lube - what can he say? Work can be boring he might as well jack off if he can get away with it and if Charlie and Frank aren't in the office. 

Mac begun prepping by slavering on a decent amount of lube before entering one into the other man, Dennis murmured something that Mac couldn't make out but it was probably just "fuck" or something like that, he soon thrusted another one, scissoring the two - earning a generous moan or two. 

"Are you r-" Mac was soon cut off by Dennis,"Fuck me." He ordered, yanking off his jeans and boxers - indicating he was not fucking around. With a nervous swallow, Mac pushed the tip in teasingly slow, a small moan slipping from Dennis. 

"That's it, baby boy." Dennis encouraged, a sly grin apparent in his voice. Mac's fingers reached for curly locks so he had some leverage while he fucked him, Mac continued to push further before he was in, his cock engulfed in a wet tightness. Dennis mumbled profanities underneath his breath which only spurred Mac on. He pulled out before thrusting back in harshly which threw Dennis off and caused him to unexpectedly produce a loud moan,"Y'know," Mac begun to speak, his breath slightly hitched,"You're such a dirty slut." Mac begun to thrust even harder, his knuckles turning white as he begun to grip tighter onto the others hair,"H-hah, like, you're trying not to moan right now, dude. Just fucking scream and moan like the slutty bitch that you are." Mac added, pulling out completely, leaving Dennis completely empty and needy. Mac wasn't getting the reaction that he wanted, and he honestly thought Dennis would've retorted with something snarky by now. 

"Mac, you're being a dick." Dennis mumbled, lazily jerking himself off in which Mac clocked right away and slapped Dennis' hand away. Mac reached for some duck tape that was lying around and restrained Dennis' hands. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Dennis turned around, face flushed and dripping with sweat,"Do I have to tape your mouth too, dude?" Mac asked, wavering around the tape, trying to provide a threat. Dennis couldn't believe this, he really thought he'd be making Mac his bitch that would do practically anything he wanted but he was surely mistaken,"Turn around, or I'll leave you like this and that would be pretty embarrassing if Charlie or Frank saw you like this." Dennis obliged so he was facing the door. He had been humiliated, but there was defiantly a part of him that enjoyed it. Mac went back to pulling tightly onto Dennis' hair whilst slowly rubbing his leaking cock against the others ass, a small moan would come from Dennis but the majority of the time he would be biting on his lip so he had some dignity left - and that in his mind Mac wasn't "winning". Even though the teasing was fun and all, Mac wanted to just roughly fuck his friend, so he thrusted deeply into the other man, resuming what he was doing earlier. 

Mac used the other hand that wasn't embedded in Dennis' hair to wrap around his throat. At first, he was gentle but the tighter his hold the tighter Dennis was around him and the louder he got,"You like that, huh? You like it when I treat you like a fucktoy, Den?" Mac grunted, his grip tight around Dennis' throat. With a final hard thrust, Mac came first, lazily thrusting to edge off his orgasm. He gripped even tighter around Dennis' throat, knowing damn well it got off Dennis like nothing else - he's seen the tapes and how in 80% of them Dennis will try and get the girl to choke him out. Moments later, Dennis came with a choked out moan, Mac slowly pulled out and crashed onto Frank's chair, taking Dennis with him in his lap. 

The two sat in silence for awhile, before Mac turned Dennis to face him and placed a small, slow kiss on Dennis' lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's so I'm thinking of adding more chapters! Let me know what you think & any constructive critisims would be totally sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first macdennis fanfiction & I was just inspired to write it with the whole new season and everything & plus iasip was all I was watching in my winter break. Feedback would be great & my tumblr is @vbrat if you want to stop by and chat!


End file.
